


Childish

by sweetlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlarry/pseuds/sweetlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis and Harry are business men who end up having a food fight when they should be in a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please don't be mean. I tried my best. Enjoy :)  
> 

It was the average morning for Louis and Harry; coffee, bagels, and a business meeting.

“Oh Lou,” Harry sighs, reaching over to fix Louis' messily tied tie. “You've been wearing ties since birth, and you still don’t know how to tie it. Don’t you see something wrong with that?” Louis grumbles and bites into his cream cheese bagel. “I know how to tie it. I just like it when you do it.” Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance, but neatly adjusts Louis’ tie anyways. 

After finally getting Louis to finish his cup of tea, both boys pile into an Uber and type away on their iPhones. Harry peeks over at Louis' phone, expecting him to be checking his email or bank account balance, but sees him playing Candy Crush.

“Louis!” Harry scolds in disbelief. Louis jumps in surprise and nearly drops his precious, sleek phone. “Games?” Harry shakes his head disapprovingly. “Really? That’s kind of childish.” Louis nearly smacks his boyfriend for being so uptight, but settles for a glare instead. Once they made it to their office building, Louis rushes out of the car without waiting for Harry. The younger man sighs and follows behind. Inside, the two head for the elevators as usual but Louis stops in front of door labeled, 283, instead.

“What's wrong--?” Harry begins but Louis places his finger over his lips.

“Shh,” Louis whispers. “Don't cause attention towards us.”

“Why?” Harry whispers back.

“I heard the desserts for the meeting are in here.” Louis smirks, holding his hand out for Harry to take. “Care to join me Mr. Styles?”

Harry looks down at Louis' outstretched hand in hesitation, but takes it anyways, following the giggling boy inside the room full of delicious, sweet desserts.

“Lou!” Harry feels his heart speed up as Louis bites into a massive vanilla cake. “Oh my _god_ , Louis please _stop.”_   Louis lifts a chocolate covered strawberry to his lips and laughs as Harry sighs in defeat. He reaches over to get more strawberries from the table, but changes his mind and he spots a plate of chocolate cake. “Oh, look at that,” He grabs the plate and holds it close to Harry's face. “Chocolate cake. Your _favorite_.” Louis cuts a slice of the moist chocolate cake in half, grinning as melted fudge rushes down like lava.

 _Fuck it_ , Harry thinks, grabbing the plate from Louis and eating it in three bites. Harry glares at Louis as the older boy laughs at him. “Shut up.” He sighs.

Louis smiles and leans in to kiss his lips, but kisses his cheeks instead. “Oh,” Harry places his hands on his sides. “Now you're going to be a tease?”

“Yeah,” Louis sticks his tongue out. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I'll show you what I'll do about it.” Harry smirks. Before he could get his hands on him, Louis runs away with a tray of fruit in his hands.

“Come back here you fucker I'll teach you a lesson.” Harry chases Louis around the large room, when he’s suddenly pelted with cubed fruit. He stops and gasps at all the juice that stains his business suit. “You bitch.” Harry hisses, making Louis throw his head back in laughter, but suddenly feels pie go down his underwear.

“You're going to regret that, Styles.” Louis says, pointing his finger at his madly grinning boyfriend. In less than four minutes, Louis and Harry are covered in dessert from head to toe. The two boys lay on the floor tied and worn out. Not to mention a bit horny.

“I kind of wished I hadn't dropped that pie into your pants,” Harry laughs, eyes trailing down to Louis' crotch. “It looked delicious. But yet, I still could eat it.” Louis raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face, “What are you suggesting?” He asks. Harry smirks back and reaches over to Louis' pants zipper, nearly pulling it down when the sound of the door opening stops him.

“Okay everyone! Please enjoy these desserts that were generously donated by-- _oh my god_! What happened here?!” Standing at the doorway is Louis and Harry's boss, Mrs. Stewart. Blushing a deep red, Harry quickly removes his hands from Louis' crotch and stands up, hands behind his back and an innocent smile planted on his face. “I. . . we were just playing around?”

“Oh, young Harold,” Louis laughs, laying his head behind his crossed arms. “You are _so_ childish.”


End file.
